Winter Nights
by Minxiee
Summary: Renamon can't seem to keep warm during a cold winter night. What other option does that leave her with?


Sooooo this was the result of spending too much time on tumblr and finding an otp prompt with a "huddling for warmth" idea and I just had to! Enjoy :)

FYI: this is not connected with my other stories ^^

* * *

Winter nights in Japan were often a sight to admire. Snow covering the buildings and trees, the winter festivals goings on, and much darker nights that made the stars more visible and appear brighter. The freezing temperature on the other hand was something else. If covered properly it's tolerable at best. Unfortunately, some don't have the luxury of being able to wear layers and layers of warm clothing.

On the rooftop of the Makino residence, a yellow fox digimon wearing purple gloves was shivering due to the cold temperature. "Ruki didn't warn me of how cold it could get at night" Renamon whispered to herself while hugging herself for warmth. The snow continued to fall and while it was lovely to look at, feeling the extreme cold wasn't. "This wouldn't be an issue in the digital world since we don't feel this sort of stuff" the vixen looked at her surroundings and pondered on ways to warm herself. Staying in her tamers room wasn't an option since the girl had extended family visiting. Renamon didn't want to take any chances and get caught. She then jumped off the ledge and phased out of there.

Renamon spent at least an hour or so trying to find a good place to keep warm but all the places she passed didn't seem to offer any relief. She was still shivering and feeling the cold, icy ground as she walked didn't help matters. After endless walking, Renamon ended up in an all too familiar park. There was always another option she could consider. "Would that be wise to do?" She continued to walk until she saw a clearing that led to an even more familiar place "his hideout is up ahead." She said to no one in particular. After much debating, the vixen made up her mind on where to go.

Renamon walked up the steps that led up to the home of a certain digimon and stood outside. "Guilmon?" She called out softly but there was no answer. "This is ridiculous. I should go." As she was about to leave she heard some noise coming from the large hole in the wall. It sounded like someone was waking from their sleep.

"Renamon?" Guilmon called out groggily, still tired. "Is that you?" He moved out from the hole and came closer to the yellow fox.

"Hello, guilmon." Renamon tried to say calmly but was shivering while doing so.

"Whatcha doing here?" He was starting to wake up. "Is there something wrong" he asked concernedly.

The vixen cleared her throat before answering. ('You are freezing and seek warmth. Nothing less. Nothing more.') "It's freezing outside and I'm rather cold. May I spend the night here?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lip while doing so.

"Like a sleepover?" He asked excitedly. His demeanor went from worried to happy in the blink of an eye. Typical guilmon. "Yea sure! Come closer to me!" He sat down and patted the space next to him. "I've never had friends stay the night!"

She let out a shaky breath and stepped inside his hideout. Taking slow, small steps as she got closer to him and finally sat down a bit farther from him. Instantly, she felt a little bit warmer than before. ('How embarrassing that I had to resort to this')

"Feel better?" Guilmon asked, sounding somewhat amused at the situation.

"A little bit" renamon moved around, trying to find a comfortable position. The darkness did not help one bit since she couldn't see her surroundings too well.

"You can come closer if you want"

"I'm ok. Thank you." She turned away from him and hugged herself tightly, failing to provide and warmth whatsoever.

"But you're still shivering." He protested.

This was true, but she was shaking more from nerves than the cold. She grunted at him and reluctantly moved closer. "There. I'm fine now"

"Closer" it almost sounded like a demand, but with his childish voice, it was more of a plead.

Shei scooted a little bit closer to him. "I'm alright here."

Guilmon moved around a bit before facing turning towards her and wrapping one arm around her.

"Guilmon!"

"What?" He asked innocently and blinked. "I see people do this all the time in the park to keep warm."

Renamon sighed deeply "...carry on then."

Both digimon felt awkward silence for a bit and decried to try sleeping. No such luck for either of them.

"Renamon?"

"hm?"

"Are you still up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Ummm...wanna talk?"

"I suppose. About what?"

"Mmm...I dunno"

She sweatdropped and chuckled quietly . "Well that narrows it down to just about anything"

Guilmon giggled and moved around again. "You should joke around more!"

"It's not really in my nature to joke around" she answered back plainly.

"You can turn to face me ya know?" He said while looking over at her. "It feels weird talking to your back"

"I suppose." Renamon flipped over hesitantly to face him. She made sure to keep a safe distance between them. Although, it was a bit hard to tell with how dark it was.

"Still cold?"

"No." She lied.

"I don't believe you. You're still shaking" he stated matter-of-factly. "Just come closer"

"I'm quite alright, guilmon."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said quite sternly. "I can't let any of my friends freeze to death or catch a digi-cold!"

She laughed softly. Annoyed, yet grateful at how caring he was towards others. "Fine." She agreed as she moved closer. Her head resting on his chest.

"Better?" He asked as he moved his arm around her.

"I suppose." She realized exactly how close they were now. "Guilmon?"

"Yea?"

"We are cuddling" she said calmly, waiting for his response.

"What's that?" Of course he wouldn't know what it meant. "Is it bad?"

She laughed nervously. "it's when two people lie down close together and hug each other rather...affectionately." there was a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Ohhhh" he said with a blush on his cheeks. Not like anyone could see with his dark red tone and how dark it was. "But only to keep warm, right?"

"Absolutely." She agreed. "Cuddling for the purpose of keeping warm."

"Renamon?"

"Yes, guilmon?"

"I don't think I'd do this with Terriermon or impmon"

She chuckled at his words. "I don't think I would either"

"Guilmon?"

"Yea?"

"Arent you cold? You don't have fur like I do"

"I guess you can say im...warm-blooded" he snickered at his own (bad) joke

Renamon tried her best to stifle her laughter but couldn't resist. "That was awful!" she said while still laughing. "Besides IM warm-blooded" she pointed out after her laughter died down a bit.

"I've never see you laugh so much!" He giggled. "it's nice to see this side of you. Ya know since you're always so quiet and serious"

She nodded at him "yes, it is rather nice, isn't it?"

The rest of the night was filled with the two of them just talking and sometimes huddling closer if one of them got cold again. Guilmon taught Renamon a couple of jokes he learned from Terriermon. Each one being just as terrible as the last. He found that as time passed, making her laugh was a lot easier to do. He felt a sense of accomplishment. Is this something the others would believe if he told them that he made THE Renamon laugh? Probably not. This was something he would keep to himself.

Their conversations often went from goofy to serious and back to goofy again if it got too quiet. Renamon was quite surprised at how he could be playful yet insightful at the same time. She was always used to his childish antics 24/7. What surprised her even more was how easy it was to open up to him.

"Renamon?" Guilmon yawned loudly.

"Yes, guilmon?" She replied, sounding somewhat sleepy.

"Time for bed!" He said as he moved his head closer to hers. "Nighty night."

The vixen also yawned and moved her head closer to his chest. "Goodnight" she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Finally warm at last.

* * *

Renamon slowly woke up from the sounds of birds chirping and children playing in the distance. She yawned and smiled remembering how wonderful she slept. She looked over at her source of warmth and gently poked him.

"Hmmm...takatomon gimme five more minutes pleaseeeee" guilmon whined, eyes still closed.

"If you don't wake up there will be no bread for you" she whispered in his ear.

His eyes shot wide open as he got up. "I'm up!"

She chuckled at his behavior and got up as well. "Good morning, guilmon."

He turned around to face his friend and waved at her. "Oh, hi Renamon! Did ya have a nice sleep?"

"Very nice." She assured him."Thank you for letting me stay" the yellow kitsune said as she bowed to her friend. "I appreciate it."

"No problem!" The red lizard replied happily. "You know...if it gets cold again...you can always drop by again...or anytime really" he said shyly. "I can't let my friends get sick or anything ya know!" He added quickly

Renamon stared at guilmon for a bit, Surprised at his...suggestiveness. "I'll...keep that in mind" she said before giving him a sly smile and started to walk out of his place.

"Renamon bye-bye!" Guilmon waved happily towards her. "Hope to see you again soon!"

"Goodbye" she waved back as she started walking back to her home.

* * *

"Renamon?" A young female with brown hair and violet eyes called out.

On cue, the yellow fox digimon appeared in her tamer's room. "Yes, Ruki?"

"It was really cold last night. Did you handle it ok?"

Renamon recalled last nights events and smiled to herself. "I managed just fine" she answered cooly.

"Sorry you couldn't stay in my room." Ruki said apologetically. "My cousins are leaving in two days."

"It's fine, Ruki." The fox digimon assured.

"I heard its gonna be cold again tonight. Maybe even colder." The teen turned to her digimon. "You'll be ok, right?"

"I'll be just fine." Renamon replied, knowing exactly where to go later tonight.


End file.
